You're Not Alone
by flashpenguin
Summary: Post Ep to "Flesh & Blood". After saving the day, Reese invites Joss out for a cup of coffee and a talk. Will all finally be forgiven between the pair? One-shot! *COMPLETE!*


_Just a quick one-shot of a conversation I wish had taken place after "Flesh & Blood". But, I guess this pair had something to say since they kept me awake until I wrote it all down. I hope you enjoy this brief CaReese moment._

_I don't own Person of Interest. Maybe it's best that I don't since there would be tons of CaReese loving in every episode. *big grin!*_

_Song prompt: "You're Not Alone" by Chicago_

* * *

><p><strong>You're Not Alone<strong>

John Reese was a lonely guy. There was no denying the obvious. But this time, it was of his own making. And now he sat all alone in the café, his hands wrapped around a cup of coffee that had since grown cold, and he wondered what he could do to make things right.

Yes, he had trust issues. But considering the life he had led since leaving home at nineteen, who could blame him? Betrayed by his corps, lied to by his government, and targeted for assassination by double agents, he had every right to go about life on his own terms. And he was content with that.

Until he met her: Jocelyn Carter.

Beautiful, determined, and so by the book, he wanted to puke. But there was something in her eyes that made him want to believe that not everyone had an agenda. She honestly wanted to help him. He had wanted to trust her, but the frightened, betrayed man had pushed her away. He had to do life on his terms.

But she found a way to get to him and weave herself around him. And little by little he had fallen in love with her. Slow and true, he had almost forgotten to breathe when the realization hit him. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Jessica had been hot and heavy, and Kara equaled less than a roll in the hay. Joss Carter was nothing like either one of them.

And for the first time in his life he wanted to be something better - someone better - and he wanted to be that for her! He wanted to show her that he was nothing like the image she had of him; he wanted to prove that he was worthy of earning her respect and friendship.

The little touches, the brief moments when their eyes met, the ribbings she gave him…all of those added up to how much the wall between them had come down. And with each brick removed, he found himself drawing closer to her. And he was opening up and finding a new reason to want to live.

Until he crossed the line that fateful night.

Hanging his head, Reese tried not to give into the guilt plaguing him, but it was no use. He had screwed up and put everyone in danger, and she had every right to call him out. But did that mean she had to shut him out, too?

Betrayed by Elias, and responsible for Szymanski's shooting, Reese had hurt badly enough without Joss cutting him out and leaving him to walk alone in the dark. But she had. And many sleepless nights followed with a few drinks here, and many more attempts to contact her. In the end all he got was a hang-over and sent to voicemail more times than he could count.

God, he loved her! Though he would never say it out loud. But he did - and with all of his heart, too. And he had been so wrong. But he couldn't tell her how sorry he was if she refused to take his calls. Except now, with recent events, he hoped that he had proved himself to her. And since she did agree to meet him, he found a little ray of hope to grasp on to.

He looked at his watch. She didn't strike him as the type of person to make a promise and then break it without calling to explain. Maybe she was running late. After all, Elias had been caught and put away.

Taking a sip of his cold coffee, he tried not to blanch. Then suddenly his feelers went up.

Tapping down the excitement, Reese maintained his cool exterior as Joss walked up to where he sat and took the chair opposite his.

"Good evening, Detective," he greeted.

"John."

"I almost thought you weren't going to show up."

"Heh. It had crossed my mind," she confessed, "but I figured I owed you this much. After all, you did save Taylor." She blinked quickly to stop the tears from falling. The muscle near her mouth twitched a couple of times indicating how much it was taking from her to control her emotions.

"I told you that I would, Joss," Reese returned, his voice low and thick with emotion.

"Thank you." She tried to meet his eyes, but failed. A waitress came over and set a cup and saucer down in front of Joss. Without asking, the waitress filled the cup, then left.

The seconds passed by painfully as Joss added the creamer and took a sip of the scalding liquid. "Taylor thanks you, too."

"He's welcome."

Joss set the cup down. "So, John, why did you invite me here?"

"I wanted to tell you that I am sorry." There, he had said it. But why did she look at him as though he had just spoken in tongues?

"Say again?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough to ask for help. I'm sorry that I gave away the safe house location to Elias and got Szymanski shot." Under the table he rubbed his suddenly damp hands on his tailored slacks.

Joss tilted her head and pursed her lips. "How does it feel?"

Reese was flummoxed by her question. "How does what, feel?"

"Realizing that you aren't omnipotent?"

Reese considered her remark for a moment. "It's a let down, honestly." He smiled warmly at her.

"Arrogant, as always," Joss smirked and took another sip. "You do realize, now, why you can't do this on your own?"

"It's a little difficult, Joss. I'm a loner," he confessed.

"No, John, you're part of a _team_," she corrected. "Trust us to help you. Trust yourself to ask for help." She reached hesitantly across the table to touch his hand. Their eyes locked. "You're not alone."

"No, I'm not," he admitted with some reluctance.

"Although, the next time you decide to go all 'hero', I swear I will keep my promise to slap my handcuffs on you and throw you in the back of my car."

Reese smiled. "I don't know, Detective. That threat may not keep me on the straight and narrow."

"You don't want to get on my bad side, John. I'm a pretty good shot." She left it there.

Reese mulled over her threat. "We….ell, when you put it that way… I guess I can conform…for you."

Joss took a large swallow of her coffee, then looked at her watch. "I have to get home. Taylor is waiting," she excused herself. Reaching into her purse, she started to pull out a few dollars. Reese stopped her.

"I got this, Joss. Thanks for showing up."

"Thanks for the coffee." She stood up. "And for the talk."

"Tell Szymanski…" Reese let the rest of his request trail off.

Joss stopped beside him and touched his shoulder. "I will." She started to walk.

"You're not alone, either, Joss," Reese said just loud enough for her to hear. Joss smiled.

"Good night, John."

"Good night, Joss."

**_The End_**


End file.
